Momo
Jessica Resheskehttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1189867087791120/ 乔诗语 Ikue Ōtani }} Momo is one of the main characters of the series and a friend of Nikki's who assists her in her fashion endeavors. He is a small, fat, and sarcastic cat obsessed with grilled fish. Bio Appearance Momo is a white cat with a sarcastic expression and a slightly pudgy belly. He has a single lock of light brown hair and wears a gold hood held with a red bow. It's stated by Nikki that although Momo has the form of a talking cat, he isn't really a cat. Instead, she describes him as "this yellow-cape-wearing, fat... Momo".Shining Nikki/Stages#1-2Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/edit Personality Momo is generally nice, but like most cats Momo can be sassy and a bit greedy when it comes to his foodDiamond Earbobs or his pride. He is helpful and prideful, but the type to bluntly point out the fault in others. He also makes many comments on the beauty of the girls around him,V1: 6-S1 Encounter Big Star17-6 A Dangerous Person and seems especially attached to Nikki's friend Lunar. Origin Nikki got Momo in a pet market on Earth over three years before they traveled to Miraland. At first, she thought Momo was a white baby bear instead of a cat. Momo lived in Nikki's house with her until they both traveled to Miraland together.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 6-10)#Buying Pets Momo's family, especially his great-great grandfather, seemed to have knowledge of Miraland, though Momo didn't seem to believe it himself until he saw it for the first time. Relationships Nikki Nikki and Momo are close friends. He can be quite teasing towards her, and he makes fun of her mercilessly when she tries to design clothing.Sweet Cheese However, he follows her through thick and thin and always helps her with her styling. Bobo He and Bobo often bicker over silly things and make fun of each other,V1: 2-1 Lilith Cutie BoboLace Boots but it becomes clear they do care for each other.Time of AdorationHeart Top Hat Momo even admits when she looks pretty.Light Feather-GrayBlue Fish When she left the group, he was very upset, crying over the letter she left. When Kimi questioned Bobo's motives, he defended her fiercely, saying that her reactions were genuine and she could not possibly be bad.19-5 Part under Moon Lunar Momo holds Lunar in high regard, calling her a goddess. Like with many other women, he had a small crush on her as well.Tulle Dress-Green He loved it when her mirror self in the Flower Field called him "Kitten".V1: 6-6 The Other Side He also loved her cooking.Red-bean Rice Ball Name by Server Etymology Momo's Chinese name, Da Miao, means "big meow". Trivia * In many of the earlier promotional materials for the game on the official Facebook page, it was said that Momo enjoyed eating bacon rather than grilled fish.https://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1154269388017557 * In the Chinese version, Momo's favorite food is pork belly. * Momo hates math because it's too hard for a cat.https://facebook.com/1154028421374987/posts/2259571124154039/ However, he is good at English.Word Quiz * Momo did not have a visible belly button until the third game (Love Nikki). References Navigation ru:Момо Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shining Nikki Characters Category:Love Nikki Characters